


Of Winters and Stolen Fishes

by renjeonpajeon



Series: Neo Culture Technopark for Hybrids [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjeonpajeon/pseuds/renjeonpajeon
Summary: Kun detested winters and his fishes just got stolen.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: Neo Culture Technopark for Hybrids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117661
Kudos: 49





	Of Winters and Stolen Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hendery: WayV member...what animals?  
> No one:  
> Not even WayV's pets:  
> Winwin: (referring to Ten) He looks like...Louis 🐱

When one looks at Kun’s face, he would be often mistaken for a giant panda hybrid because of its gentleness and his black rounded ears. He might not have any dark circles surrounding his eyes but his behaviour makes up for the lack of it. You might often see him resting at the branches of sturdy trees and he would be seen snacking from time to time. Being from China didn’t help whenever he would introduce himself.

But he’s not part-panda. He’s an Asiatic black bear. In fact, if you would squint your eyes and look very carefully at his chest (that is if he would show some skin), a crescent moon-like mark could be seen. The two tips would be found right at the bottom of the of the very end of each collarbone and would connect in an almost v-shape manner at his sternum. Kun didn’t mind the confusion though and would rather not clarify because it takes too much of his time and energy.

Yes, other hybrids and the caretakers at the facility would often see him lying down of chomping various fruits. And yes, they know that Kun is one of the most diligent and helpful hybrid in their small community. At spring, you would see him collecting various nuts and taking care of the new saplings of fruit trees. Whenever possible, the cute bear would indulge the younger hybrids (mostly the eagle-hybrid Winwin and the young dolphin hybrid Chenle) with picnics under the cherry blossom trees. During the summer, Kun would make sure that each plants and small animals will be getting enough water and shade. There would be times that he would dry the fishes (such a delicacy for him) that he caught by the river to prepare for his hibernation during the winter months. As the fall comes, pickling the fruits and vegetables that he just harvested would be his main task.

In short, Kun was loved by most of the hybrids and caretakers at the Technopark.

That’s why this incident was a mystery to him, especially winter was just a few days away.

_Who on earth would take his favorite dried fishes?_

* * *

Kun detested winters.

Kun hated how he needed to stay inside his den for the 3 months, being surrounded by dry twigs and having hay for his bedding. Despite having thick fur when he’s transformed, he still sensitive to the cold and dry breeze. He always liked basking in the sun or being up in the trees. Being his productive and workaholic self, winter was something that hinders uim from doing the things he love and trying new things (read: eating new snacks).

Still not being able to accept what happened to his fishes— _his oh-so-good fishes_ , he strutted his way to the beach as he suspected that his so-called sons might did another prank to him.

“I swear to Ether,” Chenle raised his right hand and put the other on top of his chest, “I did not get even a whiff of you fishes.” Winwin, who was sitting on a humongous rock that got stuck on the beach during the typhoon season, nodded in agreement.

“No offense, but I never like your dried salted fishes. I prefer my food bland.”

“So if it’s not one of you, then who would do such thing?” Kun almost cried in frustration. “Everyone in the wild knows that it’s my food for winter. My pickled fruits and veggies would still not be ready during the first month. My persimmons are not yet dried enough.”

“How about Johnny-hyung?” Chenle suggested

“I don’t think so. He likes meat better. Besides, Taeil-hyung would let him stay inside his room when it’s time for hibernation.” The younger hybrids patted Kun’s back.

“Maybe you should just ask Taeyong-hyung or Taeil-hyung for food supplies.”

* * *

Kun hiked his way to the main building. Upon arriving, he saw Jaehyun by the entrance steps, sweeping away dusts and fallen dried leaves. “Kun-hyung!” The youngest caretaker stopped his tasks and greeted the newcomer. “What are you all doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be finishing the preparations for winter?” Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, that’s why I am here. Do you happen to have extra sup—” Kun was interrupted by something falling from the shy that accurately landed right on top of his head. His nose twitched at the familiar smell. He was sure that it’s his dried fish. He reached for the thing stuck on his hair and, to no one’s surprise, it was indeed his fish...without any flesh. Jaehyun looked up and saw an open window on the second floor where the flying fish skeleton probably came from

“Hyung! Watch—out...” Jaehyun pointed upward to warn the black bear hybrid but it was too late. Just as Kun looked where Jaehyun was pointing, another fish skeleton flew from the window. Only this time, it landed right on his face.

_Oh, come on!_

* * *

“Are you sure this is the right unit?” Kun grabbed Jaehyun hand before the younger could knock on the door.

Jaehyun sighed, “Yes, hyung. There are only two cat hybrids in the main building. The other one, Yuta hyung is at work today so the only option that we have is him.”

“What’s his name again?”

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. He’s from Thailand. But he prefers to be called Ten.” Without any further ado, the caretaker knocked on the door and called out the hybrid in question. Jaehyun knocked twice as no one was answering but to Kun, he could hear a faint purring sound with his sensitive ears.

“Wait, it sounds like a purr to me.” He informed Jaehyun.

“Purr?” Jaehyun, who was somehow enlightened, informed Kun. “I think he just finished his heat.”

“Heat? What do you mean by—” Kun was interrupted by the soft creaking of the pet door at the bottom of the apartment door. He was met with the most beautiful and enchanting pair of blue eyes. The owner of the blue eyes—a Siamese cat to be exact—squirmed his way out of the pet door. As the cat approaches the bear hybrid, Kun couldn’t help but to walk backwards until his back hit the door of the unit in front of Ten’s. Jaehyun couldn’t help but to chuckle at the scene, not caring if his ears turn red.

“Kun-hyung.”

“Y-yes?” Kun stammered as the Siamese cat has reached his legs and was now rubbing its body on it.

“Meet Ten-hyung.”

* * *

Kun has detested winters _before_.

Now, he looks forward being underneath weighted blankets and sipping his mug of hot cocoa while having a marathon of Christmas-themed movies. He loves giving out presents that were rather wrapped elegantly ( _“The giftwrapping paper is part of the present too,” he would argue._ ). He loves listening to soft tunes of Christmas carols while cooking sumptuous meals—finally no more dried fishes.

Kun really looks forward to winter mornings. He likes the weight of the head on his chest and the lean arms wrapping around his waist. He can’t help but smile fondly while fixing the other’s fringes and then tracing his fingers from the glabella down to the tip of the nose. Kun chuckled when the other scrunches his nose in annoyance.

“The hell are you doing?” Ten hugs Kun tighter, still eyes closed. “Let’s sleep more. I’m still tired.”

Kun loves winters.

But, Kun loves the hybrid beside him _more_.


End file.
